


Skinny Love

by ittybittykozume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cliffhangers, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eating Disorders, F/F, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittykozume/pseuds/ittybittykozume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny love: When someone is in a relationship because they need help, but it's not necessarily why they should be in a relationship. </p><p>"And that's why it's skinny. It doesn't have weight. Skinny love doesn't have a chance because it's not nourished." ~ Justin Vernon </p><p>This is the story of Eren Jaeger and Levi and their skinny love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really hoping you'll enjoy this fic! It's my first Ereri one and it came to me when I was listening to Skinny Love by Birdy. (Please go check out that song if you want a complete feel for this story)
> 
> The specific song for this chapter is Blue Lips by Regina Spektor (It's a really cute song, you should listen to it)
> 
> I don't believe there'll be any self-harm, ED mentions, anything like that in this chapter so if you have problems with reading that you'll be a-okay reading the first chapter!
> 
> Now go on ahead and read this piece of trash! Love ya <3

Eren walked down the sidewalk of Trost City, the snow falling quietly around him. He walked with his hands shoved in his pockets, humming a random tune that popped into his head. Snow always had a way of making Eren just a bit happier, it was entrancing to watch it fall silently in the morning as the sun rose and casted shades of pink and orange against the snow and icicles that hung from the gutters from the apartments and businesses that lined the streets.

Something caught Eren’s attention as he stopped walking. A man in front of him had dropped his book into the snow without noticing and continued to walk. Eren ran forward, picking up the book and catching up to the stranger. He tapped them on the back, which caused them to jump forward and turn sharply. That scared Eren.

Eren slipped on the icy sidewalk and fell on his ass in the snow that lined the sidewalk, the book falling next to him. The man looked down at him, reaching a hand out.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Eren said as he took the man’s hand and stood up, picking the book back up and holding it out to the man. “You dropped your book when you were walking and I thought I’d return it...to...you....” He trailed off, staring into the astonishingly grey eyes of the man before him.

“Thanks, kid.” He said, brushing some snow off Eren. Eren managed to stop staring and blushed slightly, brushing the rest of the snow off himself. “Let me buy you some coffee or something. As a thanks and to warm you up a bit.” Eren nodded eagerly and followed the man into a nearby café. The man pushed Eren up to the counter.

“Order whatever you want.” He said, pulling out his wallet. The barista smiled brightly at the two.

“I’ll have one large chai tea, with soy milk.” Eren ordered, glancing at the man. The barista nodded as she wrote on his cup and looked up.

“Name?” She asked sweetly, holding the capped end of the sharpie to her lips.

“Levi.” the man next to Eren said and the barista nodded happily, writing down the name and handing the cup to another person. _Levi.._. Eren thought to himself, smiling at the name, he liked it.

“And what would you like, sir?” She asked Levi.

“Large black tea, please.” Levi said, pulling out some money as the barista wrote down his order and name. Again, passing the cup off to another worker.

“That’ll be $9.37.” She said, punching in their orders and taking the ten dollar bill Levi had handed her. “You’re change will b-”

“Keep the change.” Levi said, smiling slightly at the girl and going to sit down at a small table as he waited for their drinks. Eren followed him, slightly like a lost puppy, and sat down across from him.

“I’m Eren.” Eren blurted out, watching Levi. Levi looked at him, his lip twitching up into a slight smile.

“Nice to meet you, Eren. I’m Levi.” he said, holding his hand out to shake Eren’s. Eren eagerly reached out to shake his hand, noticing how small his hands were. “I’m assuming you’re a student?” Levi questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Eren. Eren nodded, fidgeting with this jacket zipper.

“I’m a senior in high school. I go to Trost High." Eren said as their drinks were set before them. They both thanked the barista at the same time and turned back to their conversation.

"I went there when I was in high school...It was the literal definition of hell." Levi said, looking at his tea but not touching it. "I go to the community college now, though. On my third year and hoping like hell to be done soon..."

"Why?" Eren asked as he took of a sip of his drink, smiling as it warmed his insides.

"Because I hate it here. It's too small....once you grow up in a town like this, nothing ever changes. I want to see other places, meet new people....just...do something different with my life than what's expected of everyone here. No one seems to leave Trost City....it's just sad." Levi said, brushing a stray hair away from his eyes. Eren nodded quietly, watching Levi.

"I mean...I guess you're right." Eren agreed softly. Levi looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. 

"I have somewhere to be right now..." Levi said. He pulled out a small paper and pen from his pocket. He scribbled something down on it, tossing it onto the table as he walked towards the door. "See ya, kid." And with that, he was outside and walking down the sidewalk. Eren stared, dumbstruck as he watched Levi leave. His eyes turned down towards the paper on the table and reached for it, his eyes scanning over the neat writing that spelled out Levi's name and number. Eren smiled and then he looked at the tea that Levi left untouched. 

 _What a strange man,_ Eren thought. He definitely wanted to know more about him.


	2. Breathe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wonders why he cares about a brat named Eren and Eren takes a walk with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the late update. I wasn't feeling very motivated to write and I had no inspiration until today xD
> 
> The specific song for this chapter is Breathe Me by Sia 
> 
> ||Warning|| There is mentions of selfharm and ED in this chapter. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> A huge thanks to @rae_senpai on tumblr for reading this before it was posted and giving me feedback!

Levi sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his kitchen, leaning against the wall and slumping slightly. He wondered why he had given Eren his number, it’s not like he had any reason to ever talk to him again. The coffee was just a thanks for giving him the book he dropped, besides it being an apology for scaring the kid into the snow.

He ran his hands through his hair as he dropped his head forward and closed his eyes. He couldn’t, no he wouldn’t let him get close, but maybe a relationship would help him.

“That’s the dumbest fucking idea ever, you don’t need to be in a relationship to get over this....” He mumbled to himself but he knew, deep down, that maybe if he was in a relationship they could help him overcome his problems. But then what? What happens when, and if, he got over it?

With a frustrated growl, Levi pushed off the wall, knocking into the table and causing the vase with the dead, dry flowers in it to topple off the table and shatter on the ground. He sighed and promised himself he'd clean the mess after he took a shower.

It had been two days since he had met Eren and not once had the kid bothered to text or call him. Levi made a small noise of dissatisfaction as he glanced at his phone and still no sign of Eren. Just as soon as he set his phone down, it buzzed. With an annoyed groan, he picked up his phone again.

Levi looked down to see a number he didn’t recognize, but a stupidity that he did. He was conflicted as whether or not to actually reply, seeing that the kid took two fucking days to say a damn thing to him.

 _-Hey um, Levi. This is Levi, right? It’s Eren. I just wanted to thank you for that coffee the other day and I was wondering if maybe...you’d want to go out to lunch or something sometime this week. The book you’re reading, well it’s one of my favorites and well yeah. So....text me back, maybe?-_  The message read. Levi shook his head, this kid rambled too much.

 _-Hey kid, why do you assume I’d give you a fake number? Lunch sounds good but I’m not much of an eater. That book is shit, pick a better genre.-_ Levi replied and set the phone down.

He took a quick shower, he eyes roaming over his own body as it took in every curve, every bone that protruded from his slender body, every scar. Scars ran diagonally, horizontally, and vertically along his hips, wrists, and thighs. Some where small and shallow that left small lines. Others were long and deep that left large pink lines. And even some where still in the process of healing.

He was disgusted with himself.

He always had been since he was around 15 and over the years it got worse. No one knew, his cold and quiet facade hid a person who was broken and disgusted with himself. He turned his eyes away and quickly got out of the shower.

Standing in front of the mirror, he looked over his body once again. There were dark bags under his eyes, his hips bones protruded quite drastically from his sides and his ribs were very prominent. The scars seemed to jump off his skin. The tinges of pinks lines contrasted greatly from his porcelain, pale skin. He was eerily calm as he looked at his eyes.

His steely grey eyes masked all his feelings and secrets. Not even professionals could get anything out of him just by looking at him. People were scared of him just by taking one look. He agreed with them that no one should have to look at someone like him. He was a disgrace.

He quickly got dress in his usual dark jeans, black shirt, black hoodie, and black combat boots. His favorite color was black, if no one could tell. He went back to where he had set his phone and picked it up. Eren had texted back.

_-Well how about a walk then? We don’t have to go out to eat. Shinganshina park is really pretty this time of year will all the snow and the christmas lights they have up...does today about 5 sound good?-_

Levi sighed half heartedly. This kid really wanted to go out with him. Even if it wasn’t a date, Eren wanted to get to know Levi more. His thumbs hovered over the phone screen, hesitating to reply.

 _-5 sounds good. I’ll see you then, kid-_ Levi texted back. For some odd reason he felt dejected. Dropping his phone back on the counter, he moved into the small family room and laid down on the couch. He threw his arm over his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. It was only 2 o’clock.

* * *

 

“Hey Levi, sorry for being late. Mikasa was getting on my ass about bringing an extra scarf.” Eren said as he held up a black knit scarf. He was already wearing a navy blue one around his neck, which match with his navy blue hoodie and grey jeans. Levi nodded his head towards the pathway.

“Well alright but you waisted 20 minutes of my life I’ll never get back. You owe me, fuckwad.” Levi said as they started walking. He tried to keep his shivering under control as they walked but failed miserably. He noticed Eren looking and watching him quite frequently. “Why the fuck do you keep staring at me?”

“You look really cold...Here take this scarf.” Eren said, wrapping the black scarf around Levi’s neck. Levi stared at Eren but didn’t say anything as he relished in the warmth of the scarf. “So....you said you weren’t much of an eater. I kinda noticed that back at the café when we met. You didn’t touch your tea at all...”

Levi almost rolled his eyes, stepping around a patch of ice on the path as they walked. He was silent for a few minutes until they reached the center of the park, standing in front of the large fountain. Lights were strung up all around and only a few other people were there, though they were all walking away probably going home for dinner with a loved one. “It’s a long story, kid. I do-” Levi started but Eren cut him off.

“Oh come on. We have all the time in the world. As far as I know I have nothing else to do today and if you had something else to do then you probably wouldn’t have agreed to meet me.” Eren said, giving Levi a small pout. Levi looked at Eren with an _‘are you serious’_ look before groaning softly.

“Listen, kid. I would tell you...” Levi started, looking at the ground. “It’s just a hard story for me and I really don’t feel like talking about it right now.” His voice had gotten significantly softer as he kept his eyes off Eren. Eren was silent for a second before he wrapped Levi in his arms. “What the fuck are yo-”

“Shhh.” Eren said as he held Levi close, leaning his chin on Levi’s head. “You don’t have to tell me now....but I’d like to know. Someday. If you still want to talk to me.” Levi was slightly annoyed but he hadn’t been held so innocently in years. It was nice, comforting. It was something he didn’t know he needed until now.

Levi closed his eyes, leaning into Eren’s arms. For now, he might just give the brat a chance. Who knew, maybe things would finally start looking up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So I have tried to raise the number of words higher than 800 xD it wasn't easy and for about two hours I hit a pretty bad writers block but I finished it!
> 
> Have any ideas, questions, comments? Totally comment them below! I'd love to hear them!
> 
> I also have a tumblr ( xmorticiansdaughterx.tumblr.com) and I'll start posting little things under the tag fic: skinny love all things about updates, i.e. if they'll be late, and other things will be posted there. Feel free to post under that tag with stuff you want me to see!
> 
> Thanks guys! <3 until next week!


	3. I'll Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a nightmare about his childhood and Eren wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm sorry for such a long wait! I've had no inspiration as of lately but tonight I did! Don't hesitate to tell me if there's any errors you see, I'll be more than happy to fix them!
> 
> Song for this chapter is I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young
> 
> Warning|| there is past abuse in this chapter
> 
> Also! I will still be posting little updates and whatnot under the tag fic: skinny love on tumblr!

It was around 7 o'clock when Levi finally made it back to his apartment. He closed the door softly behind himself, leaning against it as he wrapped his arms around himself and imagined that Eren was still holding him. It was no use denying it, he missed being held like that and missed intimate contact with someone. He also couldn't help deny the fact that he liked Eren. He didn't want to like Eren, he knew he'd end up hurting the poor kid but Eren was just so caring and kind. 

Levi groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Pushing away from the door, he walked into his bedroom. Maybe if he just went to bed now, he'd forget everything and he'd be okay, for the most part. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, hesitating when he realized he still had Eren's scarf. He sighed softly and draped it across the back of the desk chair in the corner of his room. Levi climbed into his bed, pulling the covers tightly around himself and closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

* * *

 

_ "Levi, come here." His father said sternly. Levi hesitated as he looked at his father, shaking his head slightly. His father stood up, the chair sliding backwards. "Excuse you, when I tell you to do something, you do it." Levi watched as his father walked over to him and raised his hand. Levi's head whipped to the side as his father slapped him. It wasn't anything new to him so he just accepted it without a single word or sound.  _

_ He looked over at his mother who sat on the couch, her face turned down as she refused to watch her husband beat her son. Levi understood that his mother couldn't help. His father had threatened many time that if she interfered in any way, he'd kill her. No one questioned him and usually did what he said, but Levi was growing tired of his father and his constant demands of him and his mother.  _

_ His father grabbed Levi's chin, turning his head sharply to look back at him. His breath reeked of alcohol. He made a face of disgust and let go, standing up straight. _

_ "You're a fucking disappointment. You better fucking listen to me next time...." He said, grabbing the glass of whiskey that sat on the table. Levi turned, walking into his room and closing the door. "Hey! I didn't fucking tell you that you could go to your room!" he heard his father shout and then he heard his father's footsteps coming down the hall.  _

_ He sat on his bed as he faced the door, gripping the covers tightly as his dad threw open the door. Without another word his father walked forward, grabbing Levi by the neck and slamming him into the wall. Over and over, he slammed Levi into the wall. _

_ "You're disgusting. You're a disappointment. You're a mistake. You're just a lowlife and you'll never get anywhere."  _

* * *

 

Levi woke up feeling like he was being choked. His hands flew up to his neck as he struggled to take in a breath. The darkness just made him that much more disoriented as he flailed in his bed. He managed to untangle himself from the sheets, falling out of bed onto the floor as he took in shallow breaths. 

These nightmares plagued his sleep almost every night. They were all different but ended the same with Levi getting beaten by his dad. All of them were memories, things he’d gone through from around age seven to seventeen. Ten years of absolute hell and no way to escape.

Levi glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand, his breathing returning to a normal rhythm. It was 2:08 AM and he silently wondered if Eren was awake. Usually Levi never went to anyone for comfort after these horrific nightmares but he felt like maybe Eren could be of some sort of comfort. 

He hesitated as he reached for his phone, wondering if Eren would get mad if he was asleep and Levi woke him. He debated this for roughly five minutes before grabbing his phone and calling Eren.

Levi sat crossed legged on his bed, tracing the soft patterns on his comforter as he listened to the phone ring. He wondered if Eren would pick up but not wanting to fully talk about what had happened, deep down he hoped that Eren _would_ pick up even though most of him desperately hoped he wouldn’t.

There was a pause in the ringing and a sleepy voice answered the phone.

“Levi...? It’s 2 AM....” Eren said, his voice heavy with sleep. Levi bit his lip as he drew in a shaky breath.

“Y-yeah, I um....I’m sorry maybe I shouldn’t have called. I didn’t want to wake you. I’m so-” Levi started rambling.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. Is something wrong? Do you need to talk about something?” Eren questioned, the sound of covers being pulled back and a soft yawn came from Eren’s end as Levi rubbed his eyes. “You know I’m here for you if you ever need to talk about anything, even though we just met....”

“....I had a nightmare.” Levi spoke softly, sounding like a scared little kid who’d run to his parents room in the middle of the night. Eren paused on the other end of the call and Levi immediately regretted calling him, he sounded so stupid and childish for worrying about a nightmare. 

“Would it help if I came over and sat with you? Maybe talk a little to get your mind off of it, made you some hot chocolate or something?” Eren asked. Levi didn’t expect this but it sounded almost....nice.

“U-um....Yeah, okay. That sounds good...” Levi muttered softly, slightly unsure of his decision.

“Alright, text me your address and I’ll be there.” Eren said. Levi nodded, as if Eren could see it.

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you in a bit.” Levi said, playing with the hem of his shirt. He could here Eren moving about his room as he held his phone.

“Alright, see you in a bit.” Eren said and hung up. Levi slowly lowered his phone, staring at it. He didn’t know if having Eren here or not was a good decision on his part. He sighed softly, taking a few deep breaths and pulling on a hoodie before texting Eren is address.

_-I’ll be there in five minutes-_ Eren replied. Levi moved slowly into the small living room, sitting down on his couch and staring blankly at the door as he waited. 

It felt like years passed before there was a light knock on his door and Levi jumped off his couch, walking over to the door and opening it quickly. He looked up at Eren, who had snow all in his hair and over his shoulders. He gave Levi a soft, tired smile.

“Hi.” Eren said softly, shuffling his feet slightly to get the snow off his boots. Levi opened the door wider to let Eren in, closing the door behind him. They walked over to the couch and sat down as Eren started taking off some of the layers of clothing he was wearing and setting them aside.

“So....wanna tell me about your nightmare?” Eren asked, turning to face Levi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes if you guys haven't noticed by now Levi does show emotion in this fic. I wanted to stray away from the usual, emotionless Levi because I feel that Levi would show emotion. Not overly but he would. I'm sorry if you don't agree with the way I write Levi but I wanted to try a new perspective on him. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to write a new one within the next week or so! Until then, my darlings! <3


	4. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi breaks in front of Eren and Eren decides he wants to be there for Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord you guys I am so so sorry. I've had terrible writers block mixed with laziness and a hint of depression here and there so I haven't been feeling all the up to updating but I pulled this out of the air and finally got it done! I'll try to add another chapter later tonight because I feel so bad about updating so late.
> 
> Anyways! The song for this chapter is Echo by Jason Walker ^.^
> 
> Enjoy this shit below!

Levi stared at Eren quietly for what seemed like an eternity but when he glanced at the clock it had only been a minute. He sighed softly and leaned back against the couch, his hands playing nervously with the hem of his hoodie.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Eren said softly, trying to reassure Levi. Levi glanced at Eren, looking at the way his hair fell around his face in a such messy fashion after having been pushed around from the wind and snow outside.

“....I’m sorry I woke you up...You didn’t have to come over...” Levi uttered softly, staring down at his lap. He could feel Eren moving slightly and he glanced up at him. Eren moved into a more comfortable position and looked at Levi quietly for a few seconds before sighing softly and smiling.

“No, don’t apologize. I want to be able to help you whenever you need it. I want to be...a part of your support network.” Eren said and laughed softly when Levi gave him a confused look. “A support network is a group of friends that you can go to when you start slipping into the feeling of loneliness or any feeling that makes you upset in any way. Some people in that support network can be closer than others and you tell them things that you normally wouldn’t tell the rest of your network. Things like... self harm and other physical things you act upon.”

Levi stared at Eren for a good few minutes, processing everything the boy next to him had just said. He self-consciously rubbed at the scars on his arms through his sleeves, turning his face away from Eren. Everything seemed to make sense but...Levi didn’t really have any friends and he usually tried to keep it that way.

“What if....” Levi started softly, keeping his eyes locked on a spot on the ground in front of himself. He felt like if he pulled his eyes away from that spot on the floor the whole world would be sucked into a vortex and he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this, maybe that would’ve been easier. “...what if you’re the only one in my...support network?” Eren took a small breath in as he looked at Levi. Levi tensed up, closing his eyes tightly and trying to shut out the world. Eren was going to say something harsh and he knew it, he had it coming. He was a loser, he had no friends, it was all true. But what Eren said made Levi’s breath hitch in his throat and he felt tears sting his eyes.

“....Then I’ll be your whole support network.” Eren breathed, turning his gaze to meet Levi’s. He panicked slightly when he saw tears swimming in Levi’s eyes. “Oh god. Oh no, oh god I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear....” He said as he quickly reached out to Levi and caught the first tear that made it’s way down his cheek. “I didn’t mean to, really I didn’t...” he said softly, his hands lingering on Levi’s cheeks.

Eren couldn’t help but notice how smooth and....beautifully pale Levi’s skin was, almost like porcelain, but he also noticed the way Levi flinched when he had reached out towards the other. He slowly retracted his hand as Levi quickly turned his head away from the brunet once again. The raven’s hands clenched together tightly in his lap, his nails digging into his palms.

“Levi...I want you to know you can tell me anything.” Eren said softly, slowly reaching out to touch Levi’s shoulder. He glanced at Eren anxiously, unclenching his hands slowly. He wanted to cave in so bad. He wanted to press his face against Eren’s chest and let out loud, body racking sobs. He wanted to reveal everything about himself to this boy who was so willing to accept him yet he felt like if he did, Eren would leave him. He felt that if he spilled everything he was to Eren, the poor brunet would see him as a lost cause just like everyone else did. His thoughts were interrupted as a pair of two strong arms wrapped around him.

He was pulled against Eren’s chest, face practically buried in the other’s neck. Levi was stunned for a second but slowly relaxed in Eren’s arms as the brunet began to hum softly. Curling his knees up on the couch, Levi leaned into Eren as he felt a familiar lump form in the back of his throat and his eyes begin to sting as the first sign of, yet again, tears. Levi heard a noise, almost as if someone was choking but seconds later realized it was himself as he had begun sobbing against Eren’s shirt. He peeked up at Eren only to meet the gaze of the boy’s teal-green eyes, that only seemed to be filled with kindness and worry. It only made Levi cry harder.

Levi gripped the front of Eren’s shirt tightly, his whole body shaking as he sobbed for everything he was worth. True, he cried almost every night but this was different. He didn’t feel as defeated as he usually did. He didn’t feel so alone anymore, even if Eren would never come back to see Levi, this was a moment he would never forget. 

It seemed like an eternity that Levi sat there in Eren’s arms, crying about everything and nothing all at once. The arms around him never left, never loosened, never harmed him in any way. Maybe this was a dream, something so sweet couldn’t really happen to him. And when they did, they never lasted so when the arms that were around him began to pull away, he knew everything was over.

“Here, let me grab a blanket or something to get you warm, you’re shaking...” Eren said as he got up. He disappeared down the hall as he looked for Levi’s room, returning minutes later with Levi’s favorite large, grey, fuzzy blanket. He walked over to Levi, laying it over him and sitting back down.

The boy reached for the remote, turning on the tv and flipping through the channels before settling on NCIS. Turning down the volume so it was just a low hum in the background, he turned back to the raven. He put his hands on Levi’s shoulders, making him stand up from the couch while he laid down before pulling Levi back onto the couch.

Wrapping his arms gently around Levi as they laid on the couch, Levi nuzzled his face against Eren’s neck. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the other’s very faint scent of cologne and listened to his heartbeat. Eren mindlessly ran a hand through Levi’s hair as he watched the tv, both of them remaining relatively content in the silence between them.

Levi’s eyes started to close, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier each time. He tried to stay awake, afraid of what would happen if he fell asleep. He instinctively tightened his grip on Eren’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting another chapter later tonight I promise!


	5. Life Is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord I am SO sorry this took so long. Every time I sat down to work on this chapter I really just had no motivation. But here it is now and I hope it doesn't suck!
> 
> There's no general song for this chapter, I was actually just listening to the Life Is Strange soundtrack this whole time so yeah.

Turning to look at the shorter male, Eren frowned slightly as he noticed Levi’s tight grip on his shirt.

“Everything okay, Levi?” Eren asked softly, gently rubbing circles on the other’s back. Levi only nodded but didn’t loosen his grip on Eren’s shirt. “You can sleep if you need to, I’ll be here when you wake up or if you have a nightmare. I promise.”

Levi stared blankly at Eren’s chest, his heart rate picking up just a bit as well as his breathing. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of sleeping and being plagued yet again by another nightmare. It was hard to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he didn’t want to cry anymore tonight.

“Promises are dangerous things...” It was barely above a whisper but it was the only thing the small raven said before he gave into the sleep pulling at his eyes, letting himself be pulled down into a never ending darkness.  
________________________ ~ ~ ~ ___________________________

Eren continued to watched tv, occasionally glancing at the clock and checking on the sleeping man who continued to keep a grasp on the fabric of his shirt even while he slept. He couldn’t help but run his hand gently over Levi’s cheek, his neck, his shoulder... He was such a beautiful person in his eyes.

As he ran his hand gently over Levi’s arm, he couldn’t help as his eyebrows drew together in a frown at the feeling of ridges and rough patches and raised skin in varying size under the fabric of Levi’s shirt. 

His mind went a little fuzzy as the noise from the tv seemed to completely disappear and the only thing he could focus on was Levi. No, he knew exactly what he was feeling and it broke his heart. He could feel his throat begin to close, swallowing becoming hard as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. Even though he had only known Levi for a couple days, he felt like he had to protect the smaller man.

Making sure Levi was still asleep, Eren slowly pulled up the other’s sleeve. His teal-green eyes looked over the marks marring the pale skin. He hesitated before he reached out, the tips of his fingers running over the rugged surface of the scars. There were so many and, to think, this was just one part of his arm.

At that thought, Eren’s eyes seemed to roam over Levi’s entire body. It was impossible to know if the rest of his body was covered in scars but something deep down in his stomach told him that he didn’t want to know if there was more. He felt bad enough to even have seen this, it was such a private thing that Eren had nosed into. He sighed softly, pulling Levi’s sleeve back down to cover the marks.

He turned his attention back to the tv to distract himself, still softly rubbing soothing circles on Levi’s back. Little whimpers and incoherent words spilled from the pale lips of the sleeping raven on his chest. Leaning his head down slightly, he pressed his forehead to Levi’s, letting out a small sigh and closing his eyes.

“You’re okay, I’m here for you...” Eren whispered softly. Levi’s grip on his shirt seemed to tighten for just a second before loosening soon after. “I promise, I’ll do anything to keep you safe...”

It wasn’t like Levi could hear him and Eren knew that but one day, he promised himself, he’d tell this all to Levi when he was awake. He pulled the blanket a little snugger around Levi, making sure he stayed warm and comfortable. 

Eren wanted to sleep so bad, his eyes kept closing but the second they did he would open them just as quick. He wanted to stay awake incase Levi woke up and needed him there but the couch was getting way to uncomfortable. Gently picking up Levi and making sure he didn’t wake up, Eren carried him to his room.

He hummed softly as he pulled back the sheets and laid the raven down on the bed, Levi’s grip never leaving Eren’s shirt. He went to pull away but Levi tugged at his shirt.

“No...stay...” Levi mumbled, his eyes opening a little just to peak up at the brunet. The moon light that was cast in from the window shone brightly on his eyes, bringing out the hints of blue in his rather grey eyes. Eren couldn’t help but put his hand gently on Levi’s cheek, his thumb gently brushing against his skin.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eren said, his voice barely above a whisper. Climbing into the bed next to Levi, he settle under the sheets but kept his distance from the other. He had to admit that it was really uncomfortable to be in jeans and a hoodie but he cared more about Levi in this moment. Levi had curled up into a ball, pressing himself close to Eren.

Grabbing the sheets and pulling them up around the both of them, Eren hesitated before putting an arm protectively around Levi, who seemed to already be asleep again. Eren stared up at the ceiling, listening to the soft and rhythmic breathing coming from the body that radiated heat next to him. 

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Eren was able to fall asleep after making sure that Levi seemed okay and would be able to sleep peacefully. 

________________________ ~ ~ ~ ___________________________

Light streamed in through the windows, the blinds having not been shut all the way the night before, and casted bright rays of light in strips across the bed. Levi scrunched up his nose slightly, groaning as the light struck his eyelids in just the right way to annoy him enough to get him to move. He pushed himself away from the beam of light before he was stopped by a large, warm body. He paused for a second, trying to remember who was in his bed.

He took in a deep breathe, the light scent of pine mixed with a hint of laundry detergent reached his nose and filled his senses. He paused for a minute before finally opening his eyes to see a messy head of brunet hair and the young face of a boy who looked so at peace asleep. 

“Eren...” Levi said softly, sighing as he stared at the brunet’s face. He had never intended for the kid to stay the whole night, let alone even stay at all. He didn’t want to bother the poor kid with his dumb problems ad felt bad, especially since Eren had fallen asleep fully clothed. That must be uncomfortable. 

Slowly sliding out of the bed, Levi walked around to the side that Eren was closest to and gently pulled back the covers. He hesitated for a second, wondering if he should do this or just leave him alone. But since he felt bad about last night, he decided he should.

Levi carefully began removing Eren’s clothes, leaving him in just his boxers and tshirt. Eren barely made any signs of waking up. ‘Damn this kid must’ve been tired.’ Levi thought to himself as he folded Eren’s clothes neatly and set them at the foot of the bed before covering the other back up with the sheets.

Levi made his way into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he looked around the kitchen. He never ate breakfast but maybe he should make some for Eren when he woke up. Grabbing the pan from above the stove, he set it on the stove top before cracking a few eggs into it and set off on making some scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast before the brunet kid woke up.

Putting the food on a plate, in a rather artistic way he believed, Levi set the spatula back in the pan that he had left on the stove to cool. He stared at the food for a second, the realization that he hadn’t eaten in over two days now sinking in. It was nothing new for him to do this but the dizziness had already started to set in and that wasn’t something he’d experienced before. Levi sighed, shaking his head slightly as if to try and clear the dizziness away. He heard Eren’s footsteps coming down the hall so he picked up the plate and went to set it on the table.

Breathing became difficult and his ears started ringing but Levi tried to ignore it. Spots appeared in his vision and everything went blurry. Knees buckling, Levi fell to the floor, dropping the plate which shattered at his knees and cut into his palms when he tried to hold himself up with his hands.

“Levi?!” Eren yelled, his footsteps quickening before he appeared in the kitchen to find the raven collapsed on the ground. Quickly running over to the smaller man, Eren quickly picked Levi up and set him in the chair. 

“Levi? Levi! Open your eyes! Do something!” Eren practically cried, panic apparent in his voice. He looked Levi up and down, taking note of the cuts on his hands and knees from the broken plate before snatching up Levi’s phone on the counter and calling 911. He paced in the kitchen as he explained to the operator everything, constantly telling them to hurry. He looked back at Levi, biting his inner cheek as he felt his throat close up and his eyes burn with the premonition of tears.

“Goddamn it, Levi. Please be okay...”


End file.
